The present disclosure generally relates to field-effect transistors (FETs). In particular, this disclosure relates to FETs fabricated from thin-film inorganic crystalline layers and that have ambipolar properties.
A field-effect transistor (FET) may generally be a transistor that uses an electric field to control the shape and hence the conductivity of a channel of one type of charge carrier in a semiconductor material. FETs may be unipolar transistors as they may involve single-carrier-type operation. FETs may be majority-charge-carrier devices, in which the current is carried predominantly by majority carriers. A FET device may consist of an active channel through which charge carriers, electrons or holes, flow from a source to a drain. Source and drain terminal conductors may be connected to the semiconductor through ohmic contacts. The conductivity of the channel may be a function of the electric potential applied across the gate and source terminals.
Complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor (CMOS) is a term which may refer to both a digital circuit design style and a corresponding family of processes used to implement that style of circuitry in the fabrication of integrated circuits (chips). A digital design style including CMOS technology may use complementary and symmetrical pairs of P-type and N-type metal oxide semiconductor field-effect transistors (MOSFETs) connected together to form circuits that may perform logical functions. The phrase “metal-oxide-semiconductor” may refer to the physical structure of certain field-effect transistors (FETs), having an electrically conductive gate electrode placed on top of an oxide insulator, which in turn is formed on top of a semiconductor material.
CMOS technology may be used in microprocessors, microcontrollers, static random-access memory (SRAM), and other types of digital logic circuits. CMOS technology may also be used for various types of analog circuits such as image sensors, data converters, and integrated communication transceivers. Commercial CMOS products may include integrated circuits composed of billions of transistors of both P and N types, integrated and interconnected on a rectangular silicon die.